While You Weren't Watching
by Sara's Shadow
Summary: (Sequel to "While I Slept)On a trading mission to the planet Quoteque (Ko-tech), Teyla and the Atlantian Ambassador are taken prisoner because their roles in life are against their beliefs. (Rated R for abuse, and colourful language SHEYLA)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note **

**SS: I'm back with the sequel! **

**John: You mean "WE'RE back". **

**SS: Yeah… WE'RE back. **

**John: …Okay… Keep going. **

**SS: Yes… Okay this is a Teyla and John pairing fan fiction… **

**John: They'll know that… It was a John and Teyla pairing in the last one. **

**SS: LET ME FINISH! **

**John: Backs away **

**SS: Thank you… Now it's two years after "While I Slept". This fan fiction is going to revolve around Teyla and how she copes with her problems. Also Sara Sheppard will be going the group! She'll have a bigger role than in the last story. **

**John: Mumbles She almost has a bigger role than me… And she was just made up! **

**Sara: Stomps on John's foot **

**John: Hey! What was that for? **

**Sara: I guess for your mumbling… I only do what SS tells me to do. She's the author… Remember? **

**John: Rolls his eyes **

**SS: That's enough! Anyways the summary is: "On a trading mission to the planet Quoteque (Ko-tech), Teyla and the Atlantian Ambassador, Sara Sheppard are taken prisoner because their roles in life are against their beliefs. (Rated R for abuse, violence and colourful language.)" **

**Elizabeth: TEYLA IS ABOUT TO WAKE UP! EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS! **

**Everyone runs to their starting positions. SS writes herself out because… well… she's just the author, right? **

Chapter 1 

Teyla woke up feeling the same sickening sensation in her stomach. Being careful not to wake her husband, John Sheppard, she climbed out of the bed and ran for the woman's washroom. Yes, there was a private washroom in John and her quarters, but she didn't want to wake John. The washroom was just down the hall.

This was the third time this week. She was getting even more terrified of what was wrong. She was too afraid to tell John. To scared to tell anyone.

Only one person in all of Atlantis knew. Ambassador Sara Sheppard. Teyla was throwing up in the washroom when Sara walked in and came to her aid. Sara was good at remaining neutral. She only acted if it was serious. Teyla knew that if Sara caught her tonight, she would take matters into her own hands.

Sara Sheppard moved to Atlantis about two years ago. She acted as Ambassador when needed, but most of time she went on missions with either Stackhouse's team or John's team.

It wasn't that John didn't trust Stackhouse. He just wanted to make sure that she was always protected. So John made her carry a gun under her work clothes if she was negotiating or a P90 if she was going on a regular mission. Teyla also started training with Sara with sticks. Sara had taken multiple defense classes which made her fighting skills equal Teyla's. A few times they ganged up on John and playfully hit him.

Teyla ran into the washroom and kneeled next to a toilet. She didn't bother to close the stall door. She had other things on her mind. Teyla began to cough up everything she ate the night before.

"Teyla…"

Teyla felt hands pull back her hair. While her hair was held in one hand, the other hand started to rub her back in a comforting way. Sara was there. She was always there at that time in the morning.

Teyla stopped bringing up what she ate the night before and she sat back and rested her head on her sister-in-law's shoulder. The stall was small so they were both squashed together.

"Teyla, this is the third morning. You have to tell someone. I'm going to take you off duty today so you can see Carson, okay."

Teyla couldn't argue with Sara. Sara was always able to convince Elizabeth of something. That was her job: convincing, and making deals. Sara already owes Elizabeth a drink or two. So when their next Earth trip comes. They're going to a beer store somewhere in Colorado Springs.

Teyla looked into her sister-in-laws worried eyes and nodded before getting up and walking over to the sink and drinking some of the water. Tap water in Atlantis was good. The Ancients probably had some kind of purifying system. One would be surprised if they didn't because the city had everything, and it could fly.

"I'll give Lizzie a few more hours before I bother her about a day off for you. She needs sleep. I convinced Bates to set up a guard to make sure that she went to sleep. I said he could leave after an hour."

Sara worries about everyone on Atlantis. One would call her the second in command next to Elizabeth. She puts health first, then her job, then her wants and needs. She never put herself first when she got to Atlantis. She grew up from the 20-year-old childish girl Teyla met two years ago.

The girls exited the washroom and began walking back to the living quarters. Sara's facial expression changed multiple times before she finally said, "I'm going to book you for a blood test with Carson while the rest of your team is off-world. I think I know what's going on."

Teyla was about to ask her "what?" when they got to Teyla's room and Teyla was hurried into her room. Teyla decided that she would find out later before carefully crawling back into bed with John. Her tiredness took over and she fell back into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Teyla woke up to damp arms snaking their way around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see John smiling back.

"Good morning, Teyla."

What an understatement that was.

"Morning, John."

John's hair was all over the place as a result of being towel-dried.

"How did you sleep?"

Teyla thought back to before she woke of in the unholy hours of the morning to cough up her supper. She was having a really nice dream about children. She thinks they're the Athosion children back before they moved to Atlantis. After going back to sleep she had a disturbing dream about being captured and held prisoner. By who? She didn't know.

"I slept well," she lied.

As much as she hated lying to John, she felt like she needed to find out what was wrong before telling him about the past three nights.

John bought it. He got up and pulled his clothes on and coxed Teyla to get out of bed even though she was still tired. She got dressed and they both headed down to the mess hall for breakfast.

Atlantis was almost on the verge of rationing again. The crops on the mainland were growing slow this year and food supplies were starting to go down. The mission that Teyla was supposed to go on was going to find civilizations that were willing to trade their food for Atlantis's other supplies. They would get more food from Earth but their Stargate was currently shutdown. All missions were suspended as well as incoming and outgoing messages and supplies unless there was no other option. Elizabeth doesn't know what's going on and plans to find out when their gate travel is resumed.

Water, exotic fruit salad and hot cereal were on the menu. Rodney drank the last of the coffee the day before, orange juice was gone a week ago, milk has been gone for two weeks, Earth and Atlantis fruit ran out about three days ago. All that was left was the exotic-looking fruit Stackhouse's team picked themselves two days ago. That was almost gone too. All of the dry cereal was gone, people started to eat it for a snack whenever they didn't want to eat whatever exotic food that they didn't want to try was on the menu for the day.

They finished their breakfast (John ate hot cereal and Teyla had fruit salad). John led the way to the briefing room. Sara was there. She was sitting beside Elizabeth and talking quietly to her. They both stopped when the saw John and Teyla. Elizabeth looked back to Sara and nodded. Sara grinned and skipped out of the briefing room. Not even a second later, Aiden Ford came in with his eyebrows raised.

"She's cheery today…"

Elizabeth smirked just as Rodney came in. He looked worried.

"The Ambassador is going to run someone over one of these days."

"Well maybe if you looked forward instead of at the stuff in your hand then you might be able to contribute to the effort of 'stepping aside'," John defended.

Rodney's face grew red as he looked at the Ancient device that was in his hand. Rodney carried around something new every week.

"Let's get this briefing going," Elizabeth said, sensing an argument between the two.

Teyla and Aiden nodded in agreement before Rodney sat down. John turned all of his attention to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth told them what they were supposed to do first. Then she said not to agree to agree to anything they offer until Sara is able to go to the planet the next day. To sum the mission up: scout for food, make friends with the natives, suggest a trade, come home, report, go with the Ambassador.

'The boys can handle that. I am not familiar with the people of this planet so I am not entirely needed.'

Just as everyone was standing up to leave, Elizabeth stopped them.

"Teyla, I would like you to sit out of this mission."

John began to protest but Teyla put her hand on his arm and shook her head. He sighed in defeat before tenderly kissing her and leading her back to their room. John got ready and shared more kisses with Teyla before they headed down to the gate room.

"Why do you think she wants you sit out this mission?"

"Maybe she wanted to give me a break. I have been going on a lot of missions lately."

Well, it was true. She when with Sara and Stackhouse's team a few times because John, Rodney and Aiden got themselves inside a room in Atlantis and it's features made them want to stay. Zelenka and other scientists had to figure out how to shut the room's features off so that they would return to normal and come out of the room.

There was a mission they had to go on. Since Teyla knew the native, Elizabeth sent her with Stackhouse's team and Sara went to negotiate trade and to just get out of Atlantis. That was about a year ago.

The gate roared to life and John kissed Teyla one more time before going through the gate. The gate deactivated and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Sara.

"You ready to see Carson?"

Teyla nodded and followed Sara to the infirmary. Carson stood by a tray that had supplies for taking blood tests. Carson turned to them with his usual bright smile.

"Morning, loves. Teyla, why don't have a seat and we'll get started?"

Teyla nodded and sat on the bed. Carson sat on his stool and Sara sat on a chair beside the bed. Carson had a clipboard which had papers on it.

"Okay, Teyla, when did this start?"

Teyla though back to the week before. John and Teyla went to the mainland for Jinto's 14th birthday. After coming back to the city, John and Teyla couldn't get enough of each other. Then she started to feel constantly hungry and tired a couple of days later. Then three days ago she started throwing up every morning.

"About a week ago," Teyla replied.

"How did you feel before you starting getting sick in the morning?"

"I was tired and hungry a lot."

"Okay, Teyla, I'm going to take some blood tests. They will only take a moment."

Carson took a vile and a needle off of the tray and brought them over to the bed. He cleaned the area he planned on sticking her with before tying the elastic band around her arm to make her vein stick out. He stabbed the needle in before pressing the vile into the back of the needle. Teyla watched as her blood began to fill the vile. Carson pulled the needle out and pressed a cotton ball onto the spot. Teyla took control and pressed the cotton ball while Carson began running tests on her blood. Sara got up from her chair and sat beside her on the bed.

"I hate needles," Sara started.

"I believe Dr. McKay shared the same feeling," Teyla replied.

"I noticed," Sara laughed while thinking back to a breakout Atlantis had about eight months ago, "I had to bring Rodney into the infirmary because he couldn't stay awake, eight months ago when we had that breakout. Rodney whined when Carson was trying to administer the antidote. It was hilarious. At least, before Carson asked me if I touched Rodney. I told him that Rodney feinted on the way here and he fell backwards on me. Carson wasn't going to take and risks so he stuck me too."

Teyla laughed. Of course she remembered that. John and Teyla were practicing in the gym again. Most of the city locked itself up and Zelenka couldn't override the controls. Elizabeth didn't want him too either until they got rid of whatever was infecting everyone.

Sara laughed again just as Carson came back beaming. He held a sheet of paper in his right hand.

"Teyla, I am truly happy to say, that you and the Major are going to be the parents of the first Atlantian child."

Sara cheered and hugged Teyla. Teyla looked around shocked before hugging her sister-in-law back.

**SS: And there you have it. Notice that I started with chapter 1 instead of the prologue this time? **

**John: You just keep on talking, right? You don't stop. **

**SS: Glares at John The epilogue for "While I Slept" was pretty much the prologue for this. **

**John: Opens mouth to irritate SS **

**Teyla: Don't start, John. She's done, and if you do, I will put you on diaper duty! **

**John: What diapers? **

**Elizabeth: See you all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (I don't own Stargate Atlantis. I know I forgot to state this in the first chapter so I'll say it again I DON'T OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS…wishing...)**

**SS: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Teyla and Elizabeth wave**

**SS: …Where's John?**

**Teyla: Hiding.**

**SS: Why?**

**Elizabeth: The diaper thing.**

**SS: Ah yes, the all great and mighty diapers.**

**Teyla grins evilly**

**SS: Does he know why you said that?**

**Teyla: No.**

**SS: Oh the poor man…**

**Elizabeth: Since Teyla is grinning like a maniac and SS is feeling sorry for our dear Major, I'll get this chapter going. Welcome to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Teyla stood in the control room waiting for John to come home. The chevrons glowed one by one. Teyla was almost seeing everything in slow motion. Sara came up behind her and patted her back. Teyla looked over at her for reassurance.

"He'll be happy. He'll be off the walls."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. John is going to be so happy."

Both of the girls looked back at the gate as it roared to life. Rodney McKay came through the gate, then Aiden Ford. There was a hesitated moment the felt like forever to Teyla before John Sheppard finally came through. Sara gave her one last reassuring smile before she walked over to join Elizabeth Weir. Teyla took a deep breath before going down the stairs to meet John.

John was glaring at the event horizon. He glared at it until it deactivated before he turned around to see Teyla. He rushed to her with open arms and hugged her. They pulled apart and started to kiss passionately right in front of the gate. Secretly, Zelenka took a video capture and stuffed it back into his pack. He thought no one noticed, but Sara noticed and stifled laughter at his innocent face.

Elizabeth leaned over the railing before giving her new orders to the team.

"Meet in the briefing room in an hour!"

Rodney took off in the general direction of his lab while Aiden looked up into the control room at Elizabeth and Sara before heading off after Rodney.

"Let's go back to the room. I feel very… unnerved," John finally said as he grabbed Teyla's hand and began walking towards their room.

Sara turned back to Zelenka. He was back to pressing the different buttons on the Ancient technology. With stealth, Sara walked over to Zelenka's bag and took the camera out of the bag. She walked over to the back of the control room and turned it on. The last recording was up front and she giggled as she deleted from the memory and turned it back off. She walked back to Zelenka's bag and slipped the camera back inside before running from the control room.

Teyla crawled into her bed and cuddled into the sheets as she waited for John to get out of the shower. She thought of many different ways to tell him that she was with child. None of the ways she thought of sounded right to her.

Teyla was nodding off to sleep when she felt something brush up against her back. She turned and looked and saw John's face smiling back at her.

"We have to go to the briefing," Teyla said.

John scowled, "Do we have too? I'm getting comfortable and I really think that we should just skip that planet. I don't trust them."

Teyla sighed and got up, she heard John huff then scramble out of bed to take up his position at her side. Together they walked to the briefing, hand in hand.

Once they were in the briefing room they sat in chairs closest to the door. All the other seats were taken by everyone else since they were the last ones there.

"Now that we're all here we can get started."

John didn't waste a beat.

"I think we should skip that planet and move onto the next one on the list."

Everyone gave him a funny look at his sudden outburst.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think they can be trusted. I could sense that they were hiding something from us."

Rodney snorted, "We didn't exactly them everything."

John scowled and suddenly found his file very interesting.

"Carrying on…"

They briefing went on for an hour with John completely quiet. Sara was really excited about going because Aiden told her about all of the technology they had. She would stop and scribble something on her hand before chatting with Aiden again.

"Okay everyone, you will leave tomorrow at 0900 hours. Dismissed," announced Weir.

Everyone got up from the table. Sara was still scribbling on her hand as she left the room with Aiden following closely behind while trying to see what she was writing. Rodney left for his lab while reading the folder they had received for the mission. John stood up and took Teyla's hand and led her out of the room.

They walked into their room and John flopped down on the bed with a loud groan. Teyla laid down beside and finally decided to tell him. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him but she got cut off as John closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her to sleep.

**SS: That was short…**

**SS looks at her brain storming paper and realized that there's nothing left on it that she hasn't put into the chapter.**

**Aiden: What was Sara writing on her hand?**

**SS: Important stuff.**

**Aiden: Like what?**

**Sara walks in and stomps on Aiden's foot. SS cringes at Sara's second act of violence**

**Sara: You ask too many questions!**

**Aiden waves a white flag and runs from the room**

**Sara: Anyways… as I was reading SS's email… **

**SS: You read my email?**

**Sara: I just said that… I as long as the rest of the cast would like to send thanks out to Lupinus for the review!**

**SS: Thank you and see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Sara: Welcome back to the story! Sorry this took so long... I didn't even use my own computer to load this... It wouldn't work.**

**SS: That was my line! …Like my job?**

**Sara: Yeah! **

**SS: There, you've have your 15 seconds of fame… I want it back.**

**Sara: I'm not the shadow. You are. Hence the name 'Sara's Shadow'. You are my shadow. MUAHAHAHA!**

**SS: I came up with that name long before I can up with you.**

**The girls continue on arguing while…**

**Elizabeth: SS was going to apologize again for the shortness of the last chapter… It was exactly 1000 words long when the word count was checked…**

**Teyla: That being said, we should get on with the story…**

**Aiden: We, as in Stargate Atlantis and the whole crew… except Sara Sheppard do NOT belong to SS.**

**Sara shouts from a far.**

**Sara: I AM DECLARING INDEPENDENANCE! I OWN MYSELF!**

**Aiden: We should just start this… Before Sara gets the urge to hurt someone.**

**SS screams as Sara stomps on her foot.**

**Elizabeth and Teyla: GO!**

Chapter 3

Teyla looked around the embarkation room at all of the mission participants. Aiden and Sara stood off to the side talking about the mission. Aiden was still trying to find out what Sara had written on her hand the day before.

"Please tell me!" Aiden pleaded

"It's just notes! Leave it at that. You'll hear half of them at the negotiations anyways," Sara shrugged.

Rodney was standing on the steps talking to Elizabeth with hushed voices. Teyla averted her gaze from the two doctors to look for John, who wasn't present at the moment. The one that's always the first to be there and eager to walk through the "puddle" was no where in sight. Teyla frowned. He was trying to be late in hopes that the mission would be canceled.

Slower than ever, eyes downcast, John Sheppard walks into the embarkation room and takes his spot by Teyla's side. Rodney says "good-bye" to Elizabeth and walks down the steps. Aiden and Sara join the group. The team wore their usually mission clothes while Sara wore dress clothes consisting of black pants, white shirt, and a black blazer. Upon closer inspection, you could faintly notice the bulk around her stomach, where she had strapped a gun in case of emergency as a means to defend herself.

"Ready?" Sara asked with excitement like a child about to go to the zoo for the first time.

The group (except John) smiled and laughed at her childish act.

The gate splashed to life. John scowled before leading Aiden and Rodney through the gate. Teyla started to walk forward when Sara stopped.

"Have you told him yet?"

"I have not, I do not know how."

"Just put it bluntly, 'John I have good news for you, We're going to be parents!' or something like. Just tell him."

Teyla smiled before walking through the gate. Sara smiled and waved up to the control room before running through the gate. The three men of the team stood in a row in front of a group of men all wearing black suits. The two men in the front appeared to be in their late forties, early fifties. There were five other men, four seemed to be between 30 and 40 the fifth man looked like he was in his mid to late 20's.

Teyla stood behind the men of the team, Sara joined her side. She composed herself and straightened her clothes. She unnoticeably made sure that her weapon wasn't noticeable. She stood up straight and put on here negotiating face started to walk around the boys. Teyla took up a position beside John and watched as Sara introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Ambassador Sara Sheppard of Atlantis."

The group of men on the other side started to whisper among each other before the youngest man stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I am Collin Bannack of the Conien Junior Council. Welcome to Quoteque."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here."

The older man in the front row smirked before saying, "We are glad that you are pleased."

Teyla woke up and realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She shot up and took in her surroundings. There were many beds; all the beds were occupied by women and little girls. Some of the women held babies in their arms as they slept.

Teyla felt the same sickening sensation in her stomach and she jumped out of the bed and went to find a washroom. Just when she thought she was going to lose it, she found a washroom and her stomach's contents emptied into the toilet.

Teyla sat up and walked over to a sink to rinse her mouth out. Upon looking at herself in the mirror, she realized she wasn't even wearing the clothes that she had put on earlier. She now wore a long tattered brown dress that looked specifically designed for pregnant mothers. Teyla's belly hasn't began to get bigger yet, so why was she wearing these clothes.

"Did your husband kick you out because you were with child, too?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

Teyla spun around and saw a little girl standing at the door. She wore a dirty white dress. Her feet were bare, exposing blisters and cuts.

"Daddy made mommy and me live here because mommy is going to have a baby."

"Whe-where are we?" Teyla asked.

"You don't know?"

"I do not."

"This is the place where moms that are with child are sent if dad's don't want their wives anymore."

"Where are my clothes? The ones I was wearing before?"

"I don't know. I'm just a child."

A woman came into view. She looked heavy with child. She took the girl's hand and looked at Teyla before speaking to her.

"I am sorry if she was bothering you. Come Mya, it's time to go back to sleep."

"Okay, mommy."

"Wait! Where are we? I am not familiar with this place," Teyla asked.

"You do not know? This is the old church that houses the mothers that are with of Quoteque."

"I was with a team. There were three men and another woman. Where are they?"

"The men may have left already. As for the woman, was she with child?"

"She was not."

"Then she may be at the other church across town. Or she may have been purchased."

"She is not an item that can be bought in a market."

"That is the way of the Coniens. Women are items."

And with that the mother left, her daughter in hand. Teyla leaned against the wall and slide down before burying her face in her knees.

Major John Sheppard woke up on a cold floor. He looked around and sat up. His vision was blurry and he could make out the people that were sitting around him.

"Who's all here?" he called out.

"Major?" came Aiden Ford's worried face, "Major, I can't see clearly."

"I can't either Lieutenant," John reassured him.

"Sheppard! My eyes! I need my eyes to see!" came Rodney's panicking voice.

John waited for another voice. Teyla's voice. Or his sister's voice. But neither came.

"Teyla? Sara?" he called out.

Silence.

"TEYLA!" he shouted.

No reply.

"SARA!" Aiden called.

John got up and started to walk forwards, only to trip on a stair and fall up a familiar set of stairs.

"We're in the gate room," John said.

"Where are the girls?" Rodney asked.

"I don't- I don't know," John almost whispered.

"What happened?" Aiden asked.

John closed his eyes and thought back…

"_Hello, my name is Ambassador Sara Sheppard of Atlantis."_

_The group of men on the other side started to whisper among each other before the youngest man stepped forward and introduced himself._

"_I am Collin Bannack of the Conien Junior Council. Welcome to Quoteque."_

"_Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here."_

_The older man in the front row smirked before saying, "We are glad that you are pleased."_

_John was already suspicious. That wasn't the type of look or tone you would use for a negotiation. Sara, however, seemed unfazed as she smiled broadly and said, "Shall we get started?"_

_Collin's smile matched Sara's as he was the first to speak, "Right this way Ambassador Sheppard."_

_Collin led Sara from the gate room, leaving the team with the remaining council members._

"_Shall we join them?" one of them asked._

"_Sounds like a plan," Aiden chirped while smiling. _

_The council led the SG team out of the gate room and into another room where Sara and Collin were talking really fast like they've known each other since childhood._

_Everyone sat down at the table, the Atlantis crew sat on one side and the Coniens sat on the other side._

"_Let's get started…" Collin said._

"_Sounds like a plan," Sara agreed_

"_Is there anything that catches your mind?" Collin started. _

_Everything that was said in that room up till they took a break was a blur to John. He caught Aiden listening attentively to everything that was said. Rodney, however, looked like he was about to fall asleep. John gripped Teyla's hand and gave it a squeeze which caused her to look up and smile at him. John saw something flicker across her eyes but before he could ask 'what's wrong' Collin stood up and called a break and the group was whisked away into another room where tables were set up and filled with exotic food. Aiden was over at the table in a blink of an eye and eating the food. Sara was second in grabbing a plate and getting piece of each kind of food. Rodney grabbed some of the food that looked like purple apples and began o munch on them. Teyla had chosen what looked like flat cookies and some stick-like fruit. John was extremely careful about what he chose in case it was poisonous. He picked some berries that looked a lot like blueberries that had grown in the form of grapes. He began eating the food and looked around the room…_

…_To see Aiden faint, the plate shattered when it came in contact with the floor. Sara was the closest and she rushed to his aid, setting the plate down beside her as she checked his pulse. Then she collapsed too. Her right arm was near his neck where she was checking his pulse and her head rested on his chest. Her feet were curled up under her. Rodney took one look at his food then at John and Teyla before his eyes closed and he fell to the floor. He felt Teyla bump into his right arm._

"_John… I…" _

_The plate slipped from her fingers and she started to fall to. John caught her and slowly sank to the floor with her in his arms._

"_TEYLA!" he shouted in panic._

"_He's fighting the doze," one of the elder men said._

"_You son of a bit-"John started._

_Then he too passed out._

"They tricked us!" John snarled.

"You mean the food was..." Aiden started.

"They didn't eat the food because they put sleep powder in it!" John almost yelled.

"Then where are the girls?" Rodney asked.

"They must have taken them hostage!" John declared.

**Author's Notes- _Sara's Notes!_**

**SS: Why did you put Sara's notes on there?**

**Sara: Because I am taking over!**

**SS: I'm still the author!**

**Sara: And I have declared independence!**

**Elizabeth: You still have to stay around! We still have the rest of the story to get through!**

**Sara: I'm not going to be there much! She's cutting down me appearance rate!**

**Elizabeth: It's for the story….**

**Sara stomps on Elizabeth's toe.**

**Elizabeth: Owww!**

**SS: Anyways… Review me and tell me if there is anything you really want to happen! Like do you want me to name any of the supporting cast (mainly the Coniens) after you or anything like that and I'll see what I can do.**

**Sara: Say you want me too appear more!**

**SS: You need to disappear for a bit. Story purposes.**

**Sara cries.**

**SS sweat drops.**

**Elizabeth (while nursing her toe): We'll see you all next time... Owwww...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**SS: We're back. We waited and waited for someone to review and we never got any!**

**John: Poor you.**

**SS: …What about the diapers? Weren't you trying to figure that out?**

**John: I gave up.**

**SS: (whispers) He's totally clueless…**

**John: I'm sorry I missed what you said.**

**SS: (sweat drops) I just… came up with something new! F-For the story!**

**John: (sarcastically) Sure, and you own Stargate Atlantis.**

**SS: That's just the thing… I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

**John: Yeah, and I don't believe your cover up.**

**SS: I don't care because that's all you're getting.**

**John: TELL ME!**

**Jack O'Neill: Just get on with this! I have an office to run you know.**

**SS and John: (shouting) You're not suppose to be here!**

**Jack O'Neill: No one comes out and says "hi" anymore…**

**John sweat drops**

**SS: Anyway… I don't Stargate Atlantis or Jack O'Neill… I _created_ Sara Sheppard but she's under the impression that she owns herself. Well I'll get this party started.**

Chapter 4

After much persuasion, Aiden and Rodney were able to get the now fuming Major back to Atlantis to regroup and prepare to get _their_ team members back, namely the Major's wife and the Major's sister.

After a shout off in the gate room of Atlantis; Aiden, Bates and Rodney were able to hold John in one place so that Carson could give him a sedative so that he would calm down. In order to save someone, one must be able to keep their head on straight. John needed to keep his head on straight before he could save anybody, let alone two people.

Aiden looked at his commanding officer as he slept on one of the beds in the infirmary. Carson had given him so many sedatives that he had fallen asleep. Aiden picked him up out of his chair and walked in the general direction of Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth looked up as he entered and sat back with questioning eyes. Aiden caught the look and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"He's sleeping."

Elizabeth nodded her head and rested it on her hands with her elbows propped up on the desk.

"I request permission to go back to the planet to find out what exactly they did to Teyla and Sara," Aided asked.

"I was just thinking about that. We'll send a M.A.L.P. and request a meeting with them first. I'm afraid that if we just barge in there they'll do something to Teyla or Ambassador Sheppard."

"I agree, I suggest just a small team also, perhaps just McKay and myself."

"Permission granted. Be ready to leave by 0900 hours. Inform Dr. McKay about the mission and Dr. Carson, I think it would be rash to let Major Sheppard go there in his state."

"I'll do that right now ma'am."

On that note, Aiden stood and left the office to inform Carson and McKay.

Teyla stood at the counter washing the dinner dishes because it was her turn. She wasn't the newest person in the church anymore. Two more arrived that morning. The oldest looked like she was in her late twenties while the younger looked like she was 16. She had been brought in crying by a nasty looked man…

_Teyla sat near the window looking out into the street at all the passing men, servants, few single women, and plenty of school boys. All of the men looked so dignified with their heads held high. Many had looked at the single women with disgust. Teyla had figured out that being a single woman was frowned upon on this world. Teyla tenderly touched her belly. She wasn't gaining weight yet but she had yet again another wave of morning sickness earlier. Teyla had wanted Sara's company then. Right now there wasn't a thing she wouldn't give to be on Atlantis._

_A cry caught her attention from the church entrance. Teyla looked around and spotted a man bringing in a young girl. Her left wrist was being held up by the man's big hand as she struggled to get away._

"_No! Please!" the girl cried._

"_You're pathetic. This is where you belong for being so willing."_

_The man threw the girl down on the floor and walked back out. Many other women rushed to the girl's side to help her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Teyla couldn't help but feel anger towards the man who brought the girl. Not only that man but every man in this city who lets this happen to women._

Teyla finished the last of the dishes and emptied the sink before drying off her hands. Another church resident came up and started to dry the dishes. Teyla walked away from the counter to the sleeping quarters.

'Where is John? Where is Sara?'

Teyla heard the scurrying of feet in the streets through a broken stained glass window. She rushed to the window and looked out and gasped at what she saw…

The M.A.L.P. had gone through the Stargate and currently Bates spoke with the head of planet's gate travel; Rodney wasn't about to let Elizabeth talk to the woman-stealing men.

Bates leaned away from the speaker and nodded to Rodney and Aiden. They walked down the stairs and through the Stargate.

Aiden looked at all of the representatives on the other as they greeted them on the other side like they were great friends with nothing wrong between them.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay. You Sergeant Bates said that there was a very important matter that you wished to discuss?"

"It's very important. Last time we came here two of my team members were taken hostage by your people. We want them back."

"Who are you missing? I can see that Major Sheppard has not returned? I do not know who you are referring too."

"We came here with two women: Teyla and Ambassador Sheppard."

"You consider them equal? They are low-lives that are dispensable. They need to be handled correctly so that they know who is superior."

Rodney laughed half-heartedly and rubbed his left upper arm, "I would consider Sara superior, same with Teyla."

Aiden knew what Rodney was talking about. The expedition members held a "spring fling" on Atlantis a year ago. Teyla and Sara joined up on the duel fighting. They were put up against Aiden and Rodney. The girls had won because of Teyla's fighting skills and Sara's high level of self-defense. The men sported a few bruises while the girls barely had any marks.

Aiden shook himself out of that memory and focused on what needed to be done, he needed to get the girls back, if not for their sake then for John's sanity.

Teyla gasped at the sight outside the broken window. There was a woman being threatened by a larger man.

"No, please! I was doing an errand for my husband!" the woman cried.

"You know you are to be inside your home before sunset. You will be punished!" the man yelled.

"NO!" the lady cried.

The church windows were getting crowded by expectant woman. Some held their children's ears and made them close their eyes. Many of them began to cry themselves while others ran to the sleeping quarters. Teyla looked upon with horror because back on Atlantis and even back before she met the people on Earth women were respected. She wasn't going to throw away her morals because she was captured and thrown into a whole new world. Teyla turned and ran for the door, she pulled a large wooden bar that kept the door closed off the hinges so she could get out.

"No! Don't Teyla, we must not interfere!" one of the church residents called after her.

It was too late. With a loud bang the wooden bar hit the floor. Teyla pushed it out of the way and opened the door before running out onto the street. The man was practically on top of helpless woman. Teyla walked up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt before pulling him off and throwing him the ground.

"How dare you!" he seethed as he got back up.

Teyla turned her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the angry man in front of her and said, "Go home!"

The woman nodded and ran off. The man got up to go after her but Teyla blocked his path and kicked him square in the chest. Causing him to stumble backwards.

"You're a wretched woman. You have no right to attack your superiors!"

The man lunged at her again and she side stepped it easily. He continued to lunge at her, too stubborn to give up and admit defeat by a woman. He kept going; sweat appearing on his head and his breathing was becoming heavier.

Teyla was finding this too easy. She figured he wasn't used to women jumping out of his way every time he attacked them. Teyla had to admit that it was getting very tiring dodging the man. So she led him away from their current spot.

They were at the edge of the church. Teyla stood by a large disposal box and waited for him to lunge at her again. As predicted, he lunged. Teyla stepped out of the way and he crashed into the box, he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Teyla took her chance and ran through the alleyway and went all the way around the block, when she was sure he wasn't after her, she ran into the church and, with the help of many other residents, replaced the board that locked the door.

Teyla leaned against the door and slide to the ground to catch her breath. Most of the woman awed at her heroic skills and her bravery for standing up to a man. Then she felt small hands on her left arm. Teyla opened up her eyes and peered at the young girl that clutched her arm with a smile on her face, Mya.

Teyla smiled and started to get up, some of the women in the front stepped forward and helped her back to her bed. She quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion. She really had to be careful. She was expecting a child, John's child.

'Oh, John. Please help…'

In the shadows of a condo beside the church where all of the expectant mother's were being held, a young woman stood. She had seen the entire exchange down on the street and wanted to do nothing more than to go out there and help.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand clasped itself on her shoulder. She turned her head and gazed into the soft eyes of her "master".

"You look tired. You should go to bed."

She nodded and took one last longing look at the street before turning and going to her room that she shared with another young girl.

**Author's Notes**:

**SS: FINALLY! I'm done this chapter!**

**John yawns**

**John: About time.**

**SS: I'd like to see you write one.**

**John: Nope that's fine.**

**SS: Thought so…**

**John: … What's wrong?**

**SS: Sara's not here to stomp on anyone's toes…**

**John: And that's a bad thing?**

**SS: It's just… nevermind…**

**John: Whatever. REVIEW! We want reviews! And send in those suggestions for names. There's all the ladies in the church and a major Conien family that needs names.**

**SS: REVIEW!**

**Meanwhile in some remote part of cyberspace Sara stomps on her own toe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**SS: We're back! And thanks to _mya croft _and _Lilian85_ for the reviews! Glad you liked them both, I've been a Sheyla fan since day 1. Please keep the reviews coming! That goes for all of you! I was abandoned by the crew… I don't own any of them! Sara is still absent and I'm assuming she still thinks she owns herself…. Even though I created her and gave her a role in life. Well enjoy! **

Chapter 5 

Aiden and Rodney tapped their feet impatiently while the man at the desk went through all of the residential files. They were annoyed that women were kept track under the 'possessions' category and only men and young boys were seen on the household occupants list.

The man couldn't find the girls anywhere. Aiden knew he was trying his best because he had threatened him.

"I-I'm s-sorry s-sir! I-I c-cannot f-find th-them!"

Aiden sighed, the man had tried hard.

"Keep your eye out for them and keep the files handy. They already 'belonged' to someone and your people had no right to kidnap them. They're human too," Aiden stated.

Aiden light hit Rodney's and led him out of the office and back to the conference room. Aiden's lips were pursed with annoyance. Deep down, he felt guilty for failing his commanding officer.

'It wasn't your fault,' some else in him would say.

No matter how many times he told himself that, it didn't eliminate the failure feeling that kept punching his gut. He had been in close proximity to the Ambassador Sheppard for the majority of the time and should've made sure there was no threat. He should've…

'Quit that… It's not your fault. We couldn't have known…'

But wait… didn't the major say that he didn't trust them?

'He did… And we ignored him. We didn't believe him.'

Aiden sighed. Major Sheppard had said that he got a bad vibe from them… maybe they should've listened to him and skipped to the next planet. They wouldn't have been in this mess now.

But that just takes him back to square one… How could they have known? For sure?

Aiden felt something jab at his arm and he looked over to see Rodney ushering him inside the conference room. He walked inside and stood in the presence of the Conien Council.

"Did you find those… women you spoke of?" one of the council members said.

"No. But we won't stop looking till we've found them. Our main code in our city is that we don't leave our people behind… We will find them," Aiden said with new determination.

"There's too much at stake…" Rodney sighed.

Some eyebrows shot up with interest but the council members remained silent. Aiden felt the same vibe that he felt when he first met these people. He felt unsafe. He wished he knew it before, then he could've taken the major's side and the girls might've still been safe on Atlantis.

Aiden nudged Rodney and nodded his head toward the door. Rodney nodded in understanding.

"We'll be leaving now. But I guarantee that we'll be coming back. We'll keep coming back until Teyla and Ambassador Sheppard are back on Atlantis," Aiden said with as much confidence as he could muster, which at the moment, wasn't very much.

The two Atlantis personnel left the conference room and started back to the stargate to go back to Atlantis. Aiden was silently praying that one of these times, John's wife and John's sister would be safe and coming back with them.

Teyla woke up being refreshed from the events of the day before. She got out of her small bed and crept over to the water bowls. She leaned over them and cupped her hands inside the water to bring some water out. She splashed it over her face and rubbed her cheeks. She grabbed a rag that was beside the bowl and wiped her face off with it. She set it back down beside the bowl and turned to walk to the clothes pile. She started to rummage through it. Towards the bottom, she found her grey Atlantis pants. She pulled them out and put them on her lap. She began to rummage through the pile again and she found her favourite purple shirt and her Atlantis jacket. There was no sign of her gear in the pile. Teyla decided no to wear those clothes yet so she grabbed a burgundy shirt and grey pants. She took all of the clothes over to her bed. She folded her Atlantis clothes and put them under her tattered mattress. She pulled off her robe and pulled on her burgundy shirt. Then she slipped on her grey pants. The pants were still baggy so she reached under her mattress and took her belt off of her Atlantis pants. She put the belt around her waist and buckled it in the front.

Teyla took the time to run her hands over her stomach. It hasn't bulged because of her growing baby yet. Teyla furrowed her brows in frustration. She should be on Atlantis, John should know about the baby and he should be with her, talking to her belly and rubbing it lovingly.

Teyla walked with frustration to the window and leaned on the windowsill, being careful not to lean on the broken shards of glass. She looked out at all of the people on the street. Men and boys were walking with their heads high and proud and women with their young children, walking quickly to avoid the men, their "superiors". She normally respected others religion, but this was abuse. Women should be respected, not pushed around like this.

She heard shouting from above; she leaned out the window and looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. She had forgotten all about the broken glass and she leaned on it. She jumped back when a piece punctured her skin. She grabbed her hand and watched as blood started to pour from her left palm. She looked at it harder and realized that she couldn't feel it. It sort of felt, soothing.

Teyla shook her head quickly and stumbled back, away from the window. She grabbed a wrap from the floor and ran to the water bowls. She dipped her wrap in the bowl and began to clean her cut. When she was finished, she grabbed a clean wrap from the clothes pile and wrapped it around her hand.

John had told her about people from Earth and how some would cut themselves to relive mental pain. Sara had admitted to Teyla and made her swear not to tell John that she used to cut herself when she was living at home. She had started to cut herself after she broke up with Jerome Brookes. Her father started to pressure her into getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. He also used to get drunk and he used to yell at her, saying that her mother's death was her fault because she had died during childbirth. Sara had been named by her grandparents because her father didn't want anything to do with her. The only reason he actually raised her was because John begged that his sister could live with them. He listened to John because he was his favourite child.

Teyla felt sick at herself for even thinking that cutting herself would help, Sara had told her that cutting yourself will only hurt everyone you love in the end.

Teyla walked back to the windows and was careful to select a cleaned off windowsill before leaning on it. She had completely forgotten about the shouting and she didn't remember it because it had ended.

Teyla felt something tug on her sleeve and she turned to see Mya.

"Mommy says you need to break fast. Little one needs food too!" she said.

"Little one" was referring to Teyla's growing fetus. Mya held out her hand for Teyla to take. Teyla took it and Mya led her into the kitchen where Mya's mom, who was 8 months pregnant, served her hot cereal, fruit slices and fresh water.

Needless to say, Teyla felt full, that had been one of the best meals she had since she got to the church. She gratefully thanked Mya and her mother for breakfast before she walked back to her bed to lie down, suddenly feeling very tired. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_She felt very hot; there was fire all around her. She ran down the street into a deserted area of the Quoteque central city. She looked around from something familiar. She caught site of her clothes, Her Atlantis pants were on and they were pulled down in the front because of her slightly big belly. She wore one of the churches shirts to cover her belly with her Atlantis jacket on top; it was undone to relive pressure on her belly. _

_ "SARA!" she heard herself call. _

_ "Who's there?" _

_ Teyla spun around to come face to face with a tall shadow. They came out of the shadow, the little light Quoteque's moons gave off revealed that it was a man talking to her. Teyla faintly recognized him. She couldn't remember where though. _

_ She heard a high pitched cry that she could recognized anywhere. _

_ "WRAITH!" She shouted and ran away from the noise. The man followed closely behind her. _

_ She kept running. A figure slowly came into view. She silently prayed that it was John. She quickly ruled that out when she realized that the figure was too small to be John. They wore Atlantis pants and an Atlantis jacket. Under their right arm was a Wraith stunning weapon. _

_ "Get down!" a very familiar voice called. _

_ Teyla could also place that voice anywhere. It was Sara. Teyla dropped to the ground. She also heard the man drop behind her. Sara began to fire the weapon over them towards pursuers. Teyla looked up and saw Sara smile back. The man took her side and hugged her. Then she heard another Wraith cry out, close behind. She heard Sara scream before she passed out from the immense headache the Wraith gave her and from exhaustion from running… _

Aiden walked into the infirmary, alone. Elizabeth wanted to talk to Rodney about something important. One of the teams had brought back an artifact and they needed Rodney to figure out what it was.

Aiden took a seat in the empty chair beside John's bed. He was still wearing his uniform. Obviously he was still out from the sedatives Carson had given him to calm down. Aiden leaned back and started to stare at his hands.

He still felt responsible. He couldn't think of any other route he could've taken though. Sara would have still wanted to go and lectured them all about taking risks because that's what the world was about. They would have went and they still would've ate the fruit and passed out, leading them up to this mess.

Aiden was too in deep though to hear one of the nurses come into the infirmary. She had black hair that was tied up on top of her head. She wore a faded green colour nurse uniform. She was a natural tan colour with brown eyes.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Ford?" she called.

Aiden quickly shook his head and jumped into a more upright position upon hearing his name a second time. He saw the nurse standing front of him.

"Sorry, err…" Aiden didn't know what her name was.

"You can call me Jade. That's what everyone else calls me because hardly anyone can pronounce my last name," she said.

"Sorry, Jade. I'm just thinking, about this whole mess."

"You're not the only one, Lieutenant, Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay have been the same at some point of time. If you feel responsible, you're not the only one. They do too."

Aiden listen tentatively to everything Jade was saying. He felt a little better that he wasn't the only one who felt responsible, but he would only be back to his normal self when the two missing crew members are back on Atlantis.

"Lieutenant Ford, Maybe you should go and get some rest. You look exhausted."

He felt exhausted. The sleepless nights of worrying about Teyla and Sara where finally getting to him. He wordlessly got up and started for the door.

"Goodnight, Jade. And thanks," he said.

"Anytime, Lieutenant Ford. I'm a nurse, I'm here to help."

Aiden left the infirmary and silently walked to his room. When he reached it, he fell onto his bed and fell asleep without changing from his uniform.

Unknowingly to the last 2 occupants of the infirmary other then the "sleeping" commanding officer. Major John Sheppard had been awake for the majority of the conversation.

'So, everyone feels responsible for what happened. I do too. I was right beside her… I was right beside Teyla but I couldn't help her. I feel responsible too. I should've tried harder to convince everyone to skip this world…'

John was still tired from the sedatives, he was trying to fight them because he wanted to be out there trying to save his family instead of being out of commission because he wouldn't calm down. John finally lost to the urge of sleeping and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note: **

**SS: Well, there's another one finished for you. And I would like to thank _Lilian85_ again because she sent me a name to use for a character. You will see the character in a bit. Keep sending in names with your reviews! I would love to hear from you! **

**Noise sounds from behind. **

**SS: …Who's there? **

**Noise gets louder. **

**SS steps back: John? Is that you? **

**A figure could be seen in the shadows. It laughs. **

**SS: AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Atlantis Notes:**

**John: Welcome back for another chapter. Sorry for taking so long to respond. In between forcing our… hostage to write this chapter.**

**SS scowls**

**SS: I would be more co-operative if I had a little more freedom.**

**John: Sure. Tell that to my sister when she comes back.**

**SS: So this is what it about? Sara will be back soon. If not the next chapter then the chapter after. So please let me go so I can do this chapter.**

**John pushes SS's chair up to her laptop and frees her hands.**

**John: There you go.**

**SS scowls as she starts typing**

**SS: I obviously don't own theses guys. I come up for a plot for them and this is how they treat me.**

**John: What did you say?**

**SS: Nothing.**

**John leaves the room. SS jumps in the chair and the leg of the chair comes down onto her foot. SS screams.**

Chapter 6

Teyla sat on her cot in the run-down church. It's been weeks since she had the nightmare. A cold knot had also started to form in her stomach and she knew that it wasn't a thing.

She hasn't seen, nor heard from her sister-in-law, as the people of Earth called them, since before she was captured. She worried for the girl, but knew well enough that the younger woman could take care of herself.

Sliding off of her tattered mattress, Teyla made her way to the kitchen only to find Mya and her mother, Anita sitting at the table. Anita was busy trying to teach her daughter to read better. The book she was using was old and beat up. It looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

Mya lifted up her head and grinned happily before squealing, "Aunt Teyla!"

Teyla almost missed the few milliseconds before she was tackled with a hug from the little girl, who had started Teyla her aunt only a few weeks ago when her mother was very sick and Teyla offered to take care of her.

Anita stood from her seat at the table and smiled as thanks to Teyla. She awkwardly bent over to kiss Mya's cheek and said, "I'm going to rest for a while."

Mya smiled up at her mother and said, "Okay Mommy."

Anita walked back into the room that Teyla came from. Mya grabbed Teyla's hand and went to sit back down at the table. Teyla looked at the book only to realize that she didn't understand what any of the words meant. Mya noticed this and supplied, "It's Ancient Conien. Mommy is teaching me how to read it."

"I see. What have you learned so far?" Teyla asked.

Mya shifted so that her knees where under her and she was sitting up higher. She put her finger to the page and ran it down until she found something that she knew.

"That means 'traitor'. Mommy said that this book was written back at the start of this age, where men think they are better."

Teyla looked at the young girl before reaching over and pulling her onto her lap so that she was facing her.

"Okay, Mya. I'm going to tell you something important. You know that I am not of this world, but on the world I am from, I have a family. My mother died when I was young and I lost my father to the Wraith a while after…"

"What are Wraith?" the child interrupted.

"That… is another story. Maybe I'll tell you it some other day."

"Okay."

"Anyways, I was named leader of my people after that. But during my time as leader, I met an… interesting bunch of people who were not from this galaxy, who also didn't know who the Wraith were. My village was attacked and we all sought refuge in the city those people had come from. I grew close to one of them, his name was Major Sheppard. And he asked me to marry him when we were very close, and I did. The child I am carrying now, is his child. When I came here to met your people those few weeks ago, we were separated, and I never got to tell him that I was with child… his child."

"So he didn't kick you out?"

"No, he did not."

"Then where is he? Why hasn't he come to get you yet?"

Teyla had heard rumors that men from Atlantis have been showing up demanding the return of 'their women'. The Conien men thought of it as a laughing matter and had said that all the women on Quoteque belonged to the Conien men. Teyla had urges to show those fat 'noble' bastards that she didn't belong to them and that when her husband came for her, they would be sorry.

But she hadn't, simply because she was with Mya and Anita at the time and she wasn't about to pick a fight in front of the young girl. Mya had been through enough. Teyla considered Anita lucky that Mya didn't resent the child because it was the reason her father forced her and her mother to move into the church.

Since Teyla didn't know exactly what was going on inside the main building, Teyla honestly answered, "I don't know."

Back on Atlantis, John was getting fed up. Actually, that was an understandment, John was going to explode in rage over the audio and video conversation that he was having with the Conien leader.

The leader had flat out refused to speak to Elizabeth simply because she was a woman. So the ambassador job had gone to Atlantis' highest ranking officer, Major John Sheppard.

"Need I remind you again, Major, that there are no such women going by the names of Teyla Sheppard and Sara Sheppard, on our planet. Your men have been through my planets files of citizens and possessions many times and you have not located them yet."

"Excuse me, _High Chancellor_ for being blunt with you, but two members of my team are in fact on your planet and demand that they are released now!"

"Major Sheppard, I am aware that you are looking for members of your team but need I remind you that they are not here!"

And on that note, the gate deactivated. John slammed her fists on to the edges of the consul and bowed his head in frustration.

"That went over well," Weir said from her office entrance.

John snorted before stalking out of the gate room. He found himself wandering until he found himself in front of the infirmary. Upon looking at the doors he recalled an interesting conversation he had with Carson Beckett…

"_Major. I was wonderin' if Teyla had… told you something rather important before…"_

_Before… nowadays everyone knew what that meant._

_John racked his brains towards the time before his team left on the said mission and didn't recall anything out of the ordinary coming from Teyla._

"_No, I don't think so, why?"_

"_Oh, I was just wonderin'. I have to get going, Major, see you around, lad."_

John shook his head and continued on walking. He started getting suspicious that some people weren't telling him everything, something that had to do with Teyla.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Collin Bannack sat in a meeting with a group of other Conien Junior Council members. He was bored really. He has been since… well… since _she _entered his life.

He honestly didn't know what his father meant anymore when he spoke badly of women. Collin often found himself wanting to attack his father for about 95 of the things he says about women. The other 5 he him intrigued. Talk about persistence from those Atlantian men wanting their women back.

'_Wanting those two women to come home,' _he corrected himself.

He was starting to see another side, the women's side. He had seen his father put his mother through abuse and his sisters. As he grew, it became natural, and he did admit to pushing his younger sisters to work hard quite a few times back when he had spare time to push them around. He admits to doing the same to his mother when she asked if he would do something simple for her and he yelled at her for doing so.

Looking back now, he wanted to attack himself.

But he couldn't. He had more pressing matters to worry about. As a couple of favors to the said girl in his life right now he needed to check up on a few of her friends. One one Quoteque, and the others on another planet.

The meeting was finished and he quickly got up and left the room. He quickly made his way to the equipment floor and used his master key to let himself into a room that had many things from the worlds that had visited, including a device that had been with the Atlantis group.

"_Okay she said it looked like… This!"_

Collin lifted a device that would help him get to Atlantis. There was still one more thing he needed. It was a black device that he could speak through to the Altantians.

A noise sounded from in the hall so Collin put the two devices into his packet before hurrying home to the object of he affections. Sara Sheppard.

**Author's Notes:**

**SS glares up at the Atlantis crew**

**SS: There! Happy?**

**John: Very**

**SS: And look… I finally mentioned your _darling_ sister's name**

**John: So she's coming back?**

**SS: Yes**

**John: YAY!**

**Teyla: Your sister is coming back… keep in mind that you probably wont see her for a awhile in there.**

**John thinks**

**John: Yeah you're right**

**SS slaps forhead**

**SS: Ugh…. **

**SS straightens and looks at readers**

**SS: Once again I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I thank all of the reviews who did review and I blame the lateness completely on myself… I thought, 'What the heck, why not?' and I sat down and wrote it. How you enjoyed it. Keep those names coming! That family is coming soon! Like next chapter soon! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**SS: Thank you to everyone to reviewed and thank you for the names! Okay… It's the moment in this story that we find out what's been going on with Ambassador Sheppard. Yes, you heard (or read O.o) me right. Sara Sheppard is making an appearance after… ummm… 3 chapters? I can't remember!**

**John: You don't remember?**

**SS: Honestly I don't.**

**John: Well…. I can't either…**

**SS: There you go!**

**John: Well it seems to me that she has connections with that Bannack guy…**

**John gives death glare.**

**SS: Uh… John?**

**John: Lets just say that if he tries anything then I'll have to show him what a big brother does for his… little sister…**

**SS cringes.**

**SS: You make Collin sound like a bad guy.**

**John looks confused.**

**John: He is… isn't he?**

**SS: Find out for yourself…. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7

Sara Sheppard stood at the sink of the Bannack residence. She was busy washing the dishes. In the background, she could her Mikayla and Kimberliegh playing with a few toys that Sara had managed to find.

Mikayla was the oldest girl at the age of 9 while Kimberliegh was only 4. Neither could read or write and Kimberliegh couldn't speak well because no one had taken the time to help her. Their mother had died shortly after at the hand of their father after finding out that she had a baby girl instead of a boy. He kept the baby, only to make her a servant when she could walk. Needless to say Kimberliegh was able to do dishes by the time she was 4.

When Sara had first woken up in one of the beds in the girls' room, she walked out to find Kimberliegh doing dishes while Mikayla was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Sara's heart broke for them and she quickly rushed to the little girl doing dishes. After taking her off the chair and sitting on the floor with her, she motioned Mikayla over and sat with them on the floor. Both girls were neglected and were in desperate need of motherly love. Sara knew that she couldn't be their mother, but she could give them the love they needed.

That was how the older Bannack found the three. He immediately stormed over and pulled Sara up by the hair and hit her a few times before uttering a warning and leaving. Sara was almost certain that her jaw was broken or at least fractured at all the blows were directed at her jaw. She had cried silently and held her jaw but she shrugged it off and calmed down the fearful girls. She told the girls to work on the dishes while she cleaned the floor. Upon smelling the cleaner, she thought of bleach and the dangers it held when used without the proper supplies. She jumped to Mikayla's side and started scrubbing off any residue that the girl may still have. That's when the younger girl pointed out the forming bruise on her jaw.

"_There a bobo."_

Sara visibly shuddered at the sink. Then she had a cold feeling and she immediately looked out the window and saw the older Bannack speaking to a few colleages. Sara ran to the girls and rushed them off to do the small chores that Sara had left for them when a time like this came. Kimberliegh ran into Collins room to make the bed while Mikayla ran into the bathroom and started cleaning the shower. Sara ran back to the sink and continued the dishes.

Then the door banged open and he walked in. He threw a disgusted look at Sara's back and looked around for the girls.

"Where are they?" he spat.

"They're doing chores," Sara said simply.

He grunted in a satisfied reply before walking into the sitting room and sitting in his favourite chair. He grabbed the newspaper and began reading.

Sara searched for anymore dishes in the murky water before draining it and drying off her hands. At that precise moment, Mikayla and Kimberliegh ran in. Sara motioned to the towels and all three began drying. When that task was complete, Sara quietly sent the girls to their room to hang out until supper was ready. Sara walked into the cold room and grabbed some meat and vegetables. They were different from the food they had on Earth and Atlantis, but Sara got used to it. It was food after all.

Sara pulled out the slab of light stone that was used for cutting on and began dicing the vegetables. She tossed them all together in a ceramic-looking pot with some water and began cooking them. Then she unwrapped the meat. It was some kind of bird. She skinned it and took the meat off of the bones and tossed the pieces of meat into a ceramic-looking frying pan.

She heard the door open and close again. She felt warmth flow through her body, not because of the fire stove but because Collin had finally come home from his meeting. He saw her at the stove and walked over to her.

He leaned close over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I got them."

If the older Bannack had not been in the house, she would've jumped for joy but since this was all to be a secret, she restrained herself and continued cooking. Collin went to his bedroom and hid the items and changed out of his suit before going back out and into the sitting room and settling down on the couch.

"Well, son, we must praise ourselves on yet, another job well done!"

Collin looked up at his father in confusion, "I do not understand, father."

As a response, Collin found the newspaper in his hands. He read the headline.

"**_Derall Bannack succeeds in deal with neighbouring country."_**

Collin bite back a snide remark about bribing the other country into closing the deal. Instead he settled with, "Congratulations, father."

Derall's already inflated ego grew as he didn't notice that Collin had to force the comment out through his teeth. Collin heard the stove click off.

"Mikayla! Kimberliegh! Come here!" Sara called.

The two girls ran in and started setting the table eagerly. They enjoyed the meals that Sara prepared for them. Collin had admitted that it was the best he's ever had and Derall merely grunted in satisfaction.

"Dinner's ready," Sara called.

The girls took their seats at the table. Collin sat in between Mikayla and their father. Sara served the food and put the water onto the table before taking a seat beside Kimberleigh. There was an empty seat between her and Derall. It was Rhys' seat when he was home. Sara had not met the boy yet but from descriptions from the girls and Collin, he was the same as their father and only 7 years old. Derall had sent him to a private boarding school which he only came home from during the summer.

Collin had gone to the same school. He said he had never seen a woman in the building but he knew that they were in their. There was always food ready for them in the dining hall and their bedrooms were always kept.

They ate while hearing Derall talking proudly of his days accomplishments. Sara was bored of the stories, she knew the girls and Collin were too.

Then, catching them all off-guard, Derall asked Collin, "So how did your meeting go?"

Collin almost dropping the fork. He looked up and mentally smacking himself for not paying attention at the meeting so he lied and said, "It went well. There wasn't anything really important that I needed to tend to immediately."

Derall nodded before taking the last bite of his second helping. The girls sat there with their empty plates. Sara had finished hers a long time before and Collin was not quite done his second helping. Derall got up and grabbed his coat before saying to Collin, "I'm going out… To meet some friends."

Sara almost snorted. Collin dumbly nodded his head while he finished his last few bites. The door slammed, signalling the remaining occupants that he was gone. Sara let out a pent up frustrated sigh and sent the girls off to play in their room. Collin sat back and watched them go. Sara got up and started collecting the dishes and piling them in the sink for the next day. Collin grabbed a storing container and dished the leftovers into it before putting it in the cold room along with the jug of water.

"He doesn't go and see his friends, you know," Sara spat out while looking at Derall's retreating back.

"I know."

"He's going to go and sleep with another woman. Maybe two!" she said with venom dripping off every word.

"I know!" Collin shouted.

Sara shivered and looked over at Collin, who looked murderous. He was glaring at an innocent tea cup that was hanging under the cupboard. Sara reached out and put her hand on his arm. Collin looked at the hand and followed the arm attached to it all the way to the body and to the face that looked at him in understanding. Collin dropped his defences and pulled Sara into an embrace. She wasn't surprised. It was like that everynight. She snaked her arms up around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Collin had known for a long time about his father's nightlife. Sara found out one night when the disgusting old man came home one morning at an early hour. Sara was a light sleeper. She had been since she broke up with her now ex-boyfriend on Earth. She never knew if he would try and take her while she slept so she trained herself to sleep lightly and any sudden noise would wake her, which was how she knew that Teyla was getting up at night and rushed to her aid.

Collin pulled back far enough so that he could crush his lips onto hers. Sara had expected that too. She didn't mind at all, she had found herself falling for the Conien man before her and she could tell that he had done the same with her.

Sara opened her eyes when she heard a giggle come from the hallway. The couple broke apart and looked to find the two girls watching. Upon seeing Collin look their way, they got a fearful look in their eyes. Collin shook his head and motioned for the girls to come over. Sara opened her arms for the girls and they ran to their arms. Sara hugged the girls and Collin hugged them all. All was well, for now.

After Sara promised the girls a bedtime story and they rushed to get ready for bed. Sara turned back to Collin.

"When are you going on that trading mission?"

"In two days. I am going alone."

"That's good."

"I will go to Atlantis and tell your people before I make the negotiations."

"Okay. I'll have to give you the address and my GDO code. I'll do that tomorrow while everyone is gone."

Collin nodded.

"Have you found Teyla yet?"

Collin shook his head before saying, "You said she is with child?"

Sara nodded.

"I will go to the church then and look for her. She will most likely be there. No man on this world will normally live with a pregnant woman."

Sara nodded. Collin cupped her cheek before kissing her lightly before going to bed. Sara smiled at his retreating back and bouncing off to the girls' room. She sat on Kimerliegh's bed and the little girl cuddled into her side.

"Do you and Collin love each other?" Mikayla's voice said from her bed.

Sara smiled and blushed a bit before saying, "I guess."

Mikayla smiled happily and crawled under her covers.

"What kind of story would you like me to tell you tonight?" Sara asked.

Mikayla thought for a moment before saying, "A love story!"

Sara looked down at Kimberliegh and the youngest nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. I will tell you the story about a princess and a streetboy. They live on a world far from this one in a dessert land…"

Sara broke off into the tale of 'Aladdin' from Earth. She didn't get to finish the story when both of the girls were asleep. Sara quietly and carefully got out of Kimberliegh's bed and left the room. She felt the sudden urge to see Collin so she walked to his room and looked inside. He was on his side with his back to her. Sara walked inside and closed the door before pulling off her house shirt, leaving her in her pants and bra. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it on before she slide out of her pants, leaving on her safety shorts. She had worn them under her dress suit when she first came to Quoteque.

She crawled under the covers and just as she was making sure the blanket was tucked securely around them she felt arms snake around her waist and Collin murmured her name in her ear. Sara settled into his embrace and drifted off into a light sleep.

**Author's Note**

**SS: There… A chapter done and dedicated completely to Sara Sheppard and Collin Bannack's family.**

**Teyla: So that's what she's been up to while we weren't watching.**

**SS: The story is started to live up to its name… Where's John? I expected him to be giving me and earful about his sister?**

**Teyla jabbed a thumb behind her.**

**SS looked around her and saw that John was bound and gagged in an office chair with a deadly look in his eyes, which were directed at her.**

**Teyla: As soon as Collin whispered in Sara's ear we had to restrain him.**

**Sara and Collin come up.**

**Sara: Talking about us?**

**Teyla: And your brother.**

**Sara: Oh what has he done?**

**SS: Giving me death glares for the you and Collin case.**

**Sara glares at her brother before marching over and stomping on his toe.**

**John makes a pain noise through the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth. **

**Everyone grimaced as Sara took Collins hand and walks away in a huff. She looks over her shoulder at SS.**

**Sara: It's good to be back!**

**Sara leaves.**

**SS: She scares me…**

**Everyone nods in agreement. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

**SS: And we're back with another chapter! Sara's back. John's colour in his foot is back and we're ready to continue.**

**John: You just had to mention my foot colour.**

**SS: Of course!**

**John: You like torturing me, don't you?**

**SS nods**

**John yells a battle cry and chases SS around**

**Teyla: We should start this before something bad happens.**

**Sara: We should. As much as I would love to help John I want to know what happens next.**

**Elizabeth: So do I.**

Chapter 8

John sat impatiently in the briefing room with Rodney and Aiden. Elizabeth wanted to meet with them concerning what to do next. John knew what to do next: go to Quoteque, fight their way through any blocking guards, find his wife and sister, and go back to Atlantis.

'_And remove Quoteque from the database,' _John mentally added not wanting to ever go back to that world again.

He heard Elizabeth's familiar click of her shoes on the floor as she entered the briefing room. She didn't hesitate to take her seat at the head of the table. Before she was able to speak, John spoke.

"I can't just sit here anymore, Elizabeth. I have to go back to the planet and rescue my family."

"I know you're tired of waiting, John, I am too. I think everyone is anxious to find out what happens and many of the teams have come to me and asked to help in the rescue of Teyla and Sara."

John knew that his sister had gained popularity over the few years she had been on Atlantis. She was overly cheerful and helpful to others. Everyone knew Teyla, the Athosion leader they met on the very first mission that was to save themselves but ended up saving Teyla's people too.

John ran both hands through his hair with frustration and a growl before looking up with anger at Elizabeth and saying, "We should go there and do a complete search of the country… planet if need be."

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do, John? I can't authorize that."

John was about to retort when the familiar sound of the gate opening cut short of what was the beginning of another disastrous meeting. All occupants ran into the control room in time to hear a gasp followed by "It's Ambassador Sheppard!"

A lot of people ran to the rails as the iris was opened. Everyone seemed to be holding his or her breath.

In slow motion, the event horizon rippled and a figure walked through. The figure was most definitely not Sara Sheppard. John growled and ran down to the figure as the gate deactivated.

John shoved the figure back to where the horizon once was and all the way to the wall behind the wall.

"Major Sheppard, release him at once!" shouted Weir from the control room and starting to run down to the gate.

"Where are they! Where are my wife and sister?" John demanded.

John recognized the man with dirty blond hair in front of him to be part of the Conien Junior Council.

"John!"

John released him and the man rubbed his neck and mumbled, "She said he would do something like that…"

John rounded on him again and shouted, "Who? Who said that?"

The man struggled to breath and managed to say, "Sara did."

John let him go again and asked, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's as alright as she can be under my father's roof. I am Collin Bannack, we have met."

John did remember him, but continued to glare at him.

"I know you do not trust me but I risked a deal coming here to meet with you. Sara has given me a letter, which she wished for me to give to you," Collin said, while pulling the letter out of his pocket and giving it to John.

'_**John,**_

_**If you are reading this, then Collin has managed to knock out the systems in the main building in order to get to Atlantis. **_

_**I gave him my GDO code in order to get to Atlantis and I hope you didn't hurt him for it.**_

_**Teyla is not with me. But I have a faint idea of where she is. I would go and see her myself, but my current arrangement has prevented otherwise. I have asked Collin to check on her for me, but he has to be careful about it, as it is not permitted with his people.**_

_**Please don't be hard on Collin. I am sure things are just as bad on your end as it is here for the treatment of women on this planet. **_

_**Sara'**_

John looked at Collin with a serious gaze and said, "Let's hear what you have to say."

* * *

SGA-1, Weir and Collin were in the briefing room, about to discuss this plan. 

"So my sister is okay?" John asked warily.

Collin nodded, "She is taking careful measures to ensure the safety of herself and my two younger sisters. She is very opinionated, but she is careful about speaking around my father, who wouldn't hesitated to beat her is she did."

John's eyes narrowed, thinking of the older Bannack and if he had done anything to his sister.

"As for your wife," Collin started, well aware that Teyla was pregnant and she was at the church but it was still a secret to Major Sheppard and should remain secret, at the moment, "I managed to peek in on my way by and from what I see, she is alright."

John still wasn't convinced but he had no real choice but to trust Collin and his sister.

"Please be assured that I will try and keep contact with you on reports. Many of these meeting will arouse suspicion within the council. I must leave or my absence will be questioned."

Weir nodded and left the room to start the dialling sequence. Collin stood and started to leave when John stopped him.

"So Sara's with you?"

"Yes."

"Has she been hurt?"

Collin shifted uncomfortably and answered, "Unfortunately, yes. Her first day in my house and she was caught by my father hugging my sisters. She thinks it's cracked but isn't bothered by it."

John was about to say a death threat about Collin's father when Collin said, "My younger brother will be returning home at the end of the week, he'll be at home most of the time so Sara and my sisters won't have much freedom as my brother is as forceful as my father."

"She'll take care of herself and your sisters. I guess I have no choice but to trust you so, don't let anything happen to my sister, or I'll be after you."

"Be assured that I will watch your sister. Teyla will be fine as long as she remains inside where she is. Men don't go in the building she is in."

John nodded and Collin left, to go through the gate because to Quoteque. John let out a frustrated sigh and silently retired to his single dorm, unable to sleep in his and Teyla's dorm because of the plagued nightmares he has about Wraith getting to Teyla before he did.

* * *

Sara was in Collin's room, making his bed. After she finished, she turned around and found herself looking out the window and into the street below. She saw the broken windows in the church and suddenly felt like she needed to go and see Teyla. No one was home except her and the girls. Sara, ran out of Collin's room and to the girl's room. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes. If anyone comes to the door, even me, run to your chores okay?"

The girl's nodded and went back to playing with their toys. Sara grabbed her only shoes and carefully left the house. Keeping her head down, she walked over to the church and entered it. She wildly looked around for Teyla. And finally found a familiar head of hair in the sleeping quarters, sleeping. Sara rushed in and looked at Teyla. She put a hand on her forehead and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright."

Sara turned and ran back out, earning a few looked from the other church residents. She ran out into the street and noticed a fight break out. Out of curiosity, like everyone else in the street, she walked up to the group and peered in to see three little boys, no older than ten, fighting. As much as she wanted to jump in there and give those little boys an earful, she needed to get inside and back to the girls, so she ran from the crowd and up the front steps to the house and through the door to see Collin, with his hands on his hips.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see Teyla."

"Didn't I tell you I was going to check up on her?"

"Yes."

"…Did anybody you recognize see you?"

"No… I don't think so."

Collin relaxed and then pulled Sara into a hug.

"Don't do that again," Collin mumbled into her hair.

Sara nodded.

"You know, your brother probably would've killed me if your leader didn't tell him to stop choking me."

Sara laughed, "Figured as much. John is over-protective. Any situation that puts either Teyla or me into danger, he flips."

"I didn't tell him she is with child, like you asked."

"Thank you, Collin."

Right then, the front door burst open and the two jumped apart to see a little boy walk in with a cut over his eyebrow.

"Hello, brother. I have returned earlier than expected. Servant, mend my cut and help me change into clean clothes."

Sara recognized him as one of the little boys that was fighting outside. She nodded and ran for the First Aid kit.

"Why are you back early?" Collin asked his little brother, Rhys.

"The school let out all of the gifted students, saying that they don't need to take the final tests. As I can recall, you had to take all of your tests."

Collin mumbled angrily about how obnoxious his 7-year-old brother is.

Sara walked back into the kitchen with the first aid kit, thinking about how that little boy needed to lose some years and stop acting like an adult.

Rhys sat in a chair and Sara knelt in front of him with the kit and started cleaning the cut. Rhys yelped and yelled, "Watch it, woman. That hurts."

Sara bit her lip, trying not to retort but Collin did it for her, "If you didn't get into a fight, then she wouldn't have to use that stuff on you now would she?"

Rhys threw a dirty look up at his brother and as soon as the cut was covered up, he trekked off into his room. Sara put the first aid stuff away and walked him after him to help him change, like he asked.

Collin let out a sigh with frustration, knowing this was going to hinder the way Sara and the girls did things around here, because he knew full well that Rhys would tell their father and he would into beat them all, and Collin couldn't have that.

* * *

Teyla woke up and immediately ran for the bathroom to empty her stomach. After washing her face and hands, she walked out and noticed that it was dawn and she had been sleeping for a long time. All the others were sleeping, except Anita, who was quietly crying and Mya was trying to consol her mother. Teyla rushed over and saw that Anita was holding her stomach in pain. 

"Auntie Teyla! Mommy said that little one isn't ready to come out and she wet the bed and little one is moving around more now. Auntie Teyla, please help Mommy!"

Teyla told a big sniff from where she was and knew that Anita's water had broke, "Mya, sweetie, I need you to go and get Mommy lots of blankets from the pile. I think little one is coming."

Teyla had her experiences with premature children from Athos. Sadly, since they didn't have proper equipment like they do now on Atlantis, most of the premature babies died.

Mya came back with blackest and Teyla immediately covered Anita's lower body with it and used another blanket to put at the bottom of the bed. She gave a smaller blanket to Mya, to wipe sweat off of her mother's head.

The women and daughters didn't wear undergarments for their husbands and son's convenience. Teyla had been disgusted with the treatment of the women and their daughters when Anita first explained to her how things worked on Quoteque.

"Okay, Anita, you need to start pushing now," Teyla said.

"No, no. It's not ready!"

"Anita, I can see the baby's head, you have to push now."

Anita started pushing and yelling, waking up all of the residents, they all saw what was going on and many rushed to aid Teyla.

Soon enough, Teyla was holding the small baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, Anita."

**Author's Note**

**SS: I'm so sorry that chapter took so long!**

**John: I was beginning to think you forgot about us.**

**SS: I can't forget about you!**

**John: Sure you can't.**

**Teyla: Thanks for all of the reviews and please review some more so that SS won't forget about this story!**

**Sara: Cuz if she does again… (Sara crunches the ground with her foot.)**

**SS gulps **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**SS: For those of you who didn't review but didn't want the premature baby to die… Thank Camerine for review and asking me not to. So I spent the night thinking of what I should do instead saying good-bye to the baby. **

**John: She's a softie.**

**SS: Got a problem with that?**

**John: No, no. Just saying.**

**SS: Riiiiight. Well, same deal… I own nothing… coughexcept Saracough**

**Sara growls at SS… SS runs.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"It's a boy, Anita."

Teyla looked from the quiet little boy in her arms to his mother on the bed.

"David…" was her last word before she collapsed on her bed.

The other woman panicked and Mya started crying. Teyla held the baby, David, close and walked up to his mother and held her fingers to Anita's neck, to find a pulse. She thankfully found one and relaxed.

"Everyone, she is fine. Let her sleep for now," Teyla said.

Mya looked tearfully up at Teyla, "Mommy didn't go away?"

Teyla put her hand on Mya's shoulder and smiled, "Mommy is just tired, sweetheart."

Mya smiled over her red eyes and followed Teyla to Teyla's bed and adjusted the smallest blanket she had to make a diaper for the baby and tied the sides. She used a bigger blanket to wrap the baby up. He was so quiet.

David looked up at Teyla with a passive look. Teyla turned to Mya and told her to sit on the bed. Mya did so and Teyla put David into his older sister's arms.

"He's so little!" Mya gasped.

"All babies start out small, and as they get older, they get bigger," Teyla said.

"…Will he be mean like Daddy?"

Teyla couldn't answer her question.

* * *

Sara looked over her shoulder at Mikayla, who was scrubbing the floor in the kitchen and Kimberleigh, who was standing on a stood, washing dishes. Sara was in the next room, dusting off the furniture and making sure she can see them. So far, Rhys has done nothing but stay in his room to work on something, maybe summer homework. Sara couldn't say for sure.

She turned back to the bookshelf that she was dusting and wonder why she was honestly dusting it. It was one of the small chores she had left for one of the girls a few days ago and it had barely gained dust in this virtually dust-free house.

Sara turned back to the kitchen to see Rhys getting a glass of water from the previously boiled water that was in the fridge. He took a sip and started walking. He stopped beside Mikayla and looked at her evilly, which she didn't notice because she was too busy scrubbing scuff marks that he must've made as he entered the kitchen. He held his glass over her head and dropped it. The glass crashed down on Mikayla's head and shattered and he laughed on his way to his bedroom.

Sara had dropped the duster as Rhys had dropped the glass, but she didn't make it in time because the glass shattered before she got there. Kimberleigh dried her hands and jumped off the stood to get to there side.

"Watch the glass!" Sara said to the younger girl.

"That hurt!" Mikayla said, clutching her head, surrounded by glass.

Sara remembered the glass, and realized it was the largest glass they had in the cupboard. It was also one of Derall's favourite spirit glasses.

'_This isn't going to go over well when he finds out…"_ Sara thought in fear.

"Come on Mikayla, let's get away from the glass and get it all fixed up," Sara said, soothingly.

Sara helped Mikayla up and walked her over to the table and sat her down in a chair. Mikayla kept a hand on her throbbing head and her free hand clenched. Sara shooed Kimberleigh away from the mess before she got hurt. Sara grabbed the washcloth and carefully cleaned up the glass before allowing Kimberliegh to mop up the water. Once Sara disposed of the glass, she walked back over to Mikayla and moved her hand to rub her head.

"There's only a little bump, it'll be gone in no time," Sara said soothingly.

Mikayla nodded and started to get up to continue scrubbing the floor. Sara dropped a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"How about you go and dust and I'll finish the floor?" Sara suggested.

Mikayla smiled back up at Sara and turned into the other room to dust. Sara sighed and dropped the ground and picked up the scrubber and continued Mikayla's work of scrubbing the floor.

Rhys never immerged from the room again.

Once Sara had finished the floor and the girls finished their chores, she sent them to their room till supper and she started to make supper. She walked into the cold room and found bird-like meat and grabbed it from the shelf. She left the cold room and started heating up the ceramic pot which she could fit the bird in.

The door opened and Collin walked inside. He poked his head inside the girls' room a smiled at them, missing Mikayla's hand rubbing her head, and then walked into the kitchen. Something shiny in the garbage can caught his eye.

"Is that glass?" Collin asked.

Sara looked from the bird in the ceramic pot to Collin and said, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Collin asked as he walked towards her to see what she was making.

"Rhys dropped it on Mikayla's head while she was washing the floor," Sara answered.

Collin looked around and didn't see Rhys anywhere so he asked, "Where is he?"

"In his room. He hasn't come out since."

Collin walked over to the door to Rhys' room and listened. He didn't hear anything.

"Rhys?" Collin called.

There was no answer.

"Maybe he's sleeping," Collin shrugged before walking away from the door. He turned for the girls' room and walked inside.

"Come here, Mikayla," Collin said.

Mikayla nervously stood up and walked over to her older brother. Collin put a hand on her head and started looked for evidence that Rhys dropped the glass on her head.

"Where did the glass hit you, Mikayla?" he asked.

Mikayla nervously grabbed his hand and moved it back to where the small bump was and winced when he poked it. Collin removed his hand from her head.

"Thanks, Mikayla," he said as he left the room.

He walked straight over to the cupboard and looked at the glass and noticed which one was missing.

"That's not going to go over well…" Collin sighed.

"Tell me about it," Sara mumbled.

The front door crashed open and Derral's booming voice echoed, "I'm home!"

Collin casually strolled over to the table and sat there as Derral appeared in the room.

Collin heard a strange noise coming from Rhys room that had just started when Derral came home. Collin chose to ignore it, thinking Rhys was sleep talking.

"Where's the champ?" Derral asked.

Collin answered, "In his room, sleeping."

Derral looked over at Sara's back and asked, "What are you cooking, woman?"

"Bird," she said shortly.

"What kind of bird?"

"I don't know," Sara said honestly.

Derral walked up right behind here and jabbed a finger into her shoulder near her neck, making her yelp with the sudden pain.

Before Derral could say anything else, groaning was heard, loud and clear from Rhys' room. Derral left Sara for the door in curiosity. Collin moved to Sara as she rubbed her shoulder. Mikayla and Kimberliegh poked their heads out in curiosity, since the groan was loud enough for them to hear.

Derral opened the door and saw Rhys' laying on his bed. Supposedly groaning in pain. Derral ran inside to his youngest son's side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rhys, in tears, cried, "The girl's all ganged up on me and they threw one of your favourite glasses at me!"

Kimberliegh and Mikayla ran to Sara's side. The three girls and Collin looked over into Rhys' bedroom in utter disbelief when he angrily got up from Rhys' bed and started out the door. Behind him, they all saw Rhys smirk over his fakeness. Collin jumped to their defense and shouted, "He's lying! There's a bump on Mikayla's head!"

Derral harshly grabbed Collin's shoulder and shoved him into the wall. Derral was beyond reasoning now so Sara grabbed the girls' hands and pulled them away and pushed them into their room and shut the door. She turned around to see Derral's angry face, but held her ground in front of the door.

"It was my idea, they had nothing to do with it!"

* * *

John sat on the bed in his and Teyla's room. He hasn't been able to sleep in there because Teyla wasn't there.

He kept going over the question Carson had asked him a while ago, if Teyla had told him something.

'_Is she sick? What's wrong?'_ John asked himself.

Since Teyla wasn't there to ask her himself, he was going to have to do some investigating here on Atlantis.

'_Since Carson asked, then he should know something. Maybe he can give me some sort of hint.'_

John stood up from the bed and started to the infirmary to ask Carson. When he got to the infirmary though, no one was there.

"Odd…" John said while looking around.

He was about to leave and look elsewhere for Carson when he spotted Carson's computer sitting on the desk. John looked around again before heading over to the computer.

'_Can't hurt. I'll just bring up Teyla's file and check for myself.'_

John sat down in from of the computer and opened up Carson patient files. Looking under 'Sheppard' he brought up Teyla's file.

"Most recent check-up was the day before the mission to Quoteque where Teyla and Sara were taken away," John said to himself.

He began to read the over the tests and gaped at the screen when he realized what kind of a test it was.

"She had a pregnancy test done?" John asked no one in particular.

John continued reading and read the last part. He jumped from the computer with shock and faintly heard someone enter the room.

"Major! What are you doing?" Carson asked.

John spun around and looked at Carson with his mouth open and said, "She's pregnant… Teyla's pregnant."

Carson awaited his next reaction with halted breath.

"Not only did Teyla get captured, but our baby was captured too."

Carson looked around, worried.

"…I'm going to be a dad!" John said, with excitement.

Carson sighed with relief.

"I'm going to go back to that planet and look for Teyla and my sister myself. Teyla and I have so much to talk about…" John droned on.

John kept talking to himself as he walked past Carson and down the hall. John's rambles could be heard for a short while before they couldn't be heard at all. Carson shook his head and walked over to his computer.

"That went over well… Maybe I should listen to Jade and put a lock on the computer…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**SS: Well… The was a great exit by one Major John Sheppard…**

**Sara: See Teyla, he's overjoyed.**

**Teyla sighs with relief: I didn't get to tell him myself though…**

**SS: It's okay Teyla… Maybe he'll do something spontaneous now…**

**Sara: That's scary coming from you since you are the author and have compete control of the plot…**

**SS: I honestly just thought of that… Anyways, Review! You know you want to!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**SS: Okay… so this is really late… And I'm really sorry… Lots of things have changed and I'm really hoping to get back going with my stories.**

**John yawns**

**SS: Yeah… I don't own these guys…**

Chapter 10

Teyla held the new baby boy, David, in her arms. He was very small and his skin was slightly yellow. Teyla had noticed the skin tone when the red colour of his skin faded. Anita was still recovering from the premature birth and Mya was sleeping in her bed.

David was a restless baby. He also seemed to have a slight fever, so Teyla was also wiping his tiny body with a cool cloth.

That was when a loud crash came from the door. Teyla immediately held the baby close as he began crying. Many women jumped form their beds in fear, including Anita and Mya, who ran over to Teyla's bed.

The crash came again and then a loud bellow was heard from the outside. Teyla felt Anita grow cold next to her and tense up.

"It's my husband."

The crash came again, all the young girls were crying in fear and their terrified mothers were trying to consol them. Anita was hugging her son and daughter while Teyla sat in front of them. She had to admit that she as little scared now too.

Finally, the old board that held the door closed snapped in half and the doors flew open. A half a dozen men walked in and looked around. Then one man walked in with a sinister aura to him.

"It's my daddy," Mya whispered from behind Teyla.

Teyla wasn't sure what was going to happen next. No Conien man has come in at night for their wives and children. Teyla also doubted that the men would appreciate being locked out of the church and not willingly let inside.

"ANITA!"

Teyla felt Anita quickly shift behind her and leave the bed to go and join her husband with the baby in her arms and towing a terrified Mya behind her.

The man looked Anita over and then the baby before growling, "You're lucky you bore me a son. I would not have been this forgiving of being locked out of this building."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Anita crying as she held the baby boy and Mya close to her.

"Shut-up, woman. We are leaving."

Teyla watched Anita, Mya, baby David, and the men leave. She touched a hand to her small bulge on her stomach and whispered an Athosian prayer for the safety of Anita, Mya, and the baby. She also prayed that John would come soon, because the cold pit in her stomach is becoming colder.

John took his first step into the room he shared with Teyla. He hasn't been in there since Teyla was captured on Quoteque. He couldn't stand to sleep in their bed alone.

A picture on the night table caught his eye. It was a picture of the two of them on their wedding day.

John and Teyla actually had two weddings. One was done on Atlantis by Earth's customs and the other wedding happened on New Athos with Teyla's people. The days of the two weddings were the happiest days of his life.

Now all he had to do was get Teyla and his sister back. Then the baby will be born and more happy days will come.

That was a simply elegant plan.

Now to put the plan into action.

"It was my idea. They had nothing to do with it!"

Collin watched in horror as silence overtook the house. He even thought Rhys was scared now.

Darell lifted his fat arm up and struck Sara. Collin cringed as she let out a cry that he had never heard before as she fell to the ground. He saw Darell lift his foot to stomp on Sara's body but Collin felt something burn within his and he rushed forward and pushed Darell from Sara's already limp body.

"You dare stand up to me?" Darell hissed at his oldest son.

"Yes, I do," Collin growled back with new found courage.

Darell took the challenge against his oldest son. Being the arrogant man he was, he truly believed that he could beat his oldest son, who was very fit and, right now, very angry.

Rhys had a mixture of thoughts going through his mind. He just wanted to see his father put a woman in her place since men are obviously superior, but never had he envisioned that his stunt would've made his older brother attack his father. He merely thought that his father would just push the servant and his little sisters around. It was starting to look like the day his mother was killed by his father's hand. Only he was really small and his older brother was away at boarding school.

Rhys heard shuffling on the floor and looked to see the servant pushing herself up. She looked between him and his two feuding family members.

The fight was also getting dangerously close to Rhys, but he was too stunned to move.

Sara looked at the boy and shouted, "Rhys, move!"

Rhys didn't hear her and continued to watch his brother and father fight.

Sara struggled to her feet and ran to the young boy and pulled him out of the way just as Darell's leg swung to where he was once standing. Rhys didn't say anything, but the next moment Collin pushed Darell off on him and the big man stumbled backwards. He couldn't regain his balance and he slipped, breaking the door down and falling down the stairs. Collin ran to the door and looked out, seeing his father's body in an abnormal state.

The people on the street were looking up at him and he looked back inside to see his little sisters peak out of their room and Sara and Rhys laying on the floor in shock. Collin looked, empty, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Rhys looked at door, then at Sara's arms around him in a protective state. Then he remembered his beliefs and shouted, "Let go of me!"

Sara let go, and Rhys got up and ran to his room. Sara got up and walked over the window over the sink and looked out. She put her hand over her mouth and turned around to see the girls standing there.

"What happened?" Mikayla asked.

Sara only knelt down and pulled the two girls into an embrace.

A few moments later, Collin finally returned into the house and walked off into the den. Sara sent the two girls back into their rooms before carefully walking into the living room. She stood in the doorway of the den, unsure of what to do.

"I killed him."

Sara remained silent.

"I killed him, because he was going to kill you. He would've eventually killed Mikayla, and Kimberleigh, like he killed our mother. He was a tyrant. He's killed so many women because he found it fun, or through anger."

Sara still didn't know what to say, so she walked forward and sat next to him. She finally settled with saying, "Thank you."

John walked back into Atlantis from another failed mission to get his sister and Teyla back. Elizabeth looked at SGA-1 in confusion.

"What happened?"

John pursed his lips and then ground out, "Collin killed his father."

Elizabeth looked even more confused, "Isn't Collin the man that came and visited us a while ago?"

Aiden nodded, "Yeah."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to Collin himself, but the rest of the council believe that Collin was jealous and he killed his father out of jealousy," John replied.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

John took a long intake of breath before muttering, "As much as I don't like the Coniens, I think the council's story is wrong."

Elizabeth nodded, "So now what?"

"The council said they would get back to us as soon as they dealt with Collin," Rodney said.

Elizabeth looked sceptical, "How long is that going to take?"

"We don't know," Aiden finished.

Teyla heard the news of the street. She recognized the name of the man that was killed as one of the men the greeted her and her team as they arrived through the Stargate. She didn't feel sad for the death, nor was she happy. All she cared about finding Sara and getting them off of this planet then hopefully come back and rescue the women of this planet from the way they were living.

Teyla turned from the window and walked into the kitchen. She has been there for just over a month. She heard many stories about men from Atlantis coming for their women. That gave her hope, John wasn't going to stop coming for them until they were all home safely.

Of that, she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

**SS: I had to… Sure Darell wasn't a MAJOR character… But when I read through the story again to get my brain rolling… I needed to do something… drastic…**

**John: And by drastic, she mean's character death…**

**SS: But of course you all know what happened…**

**Sara stomps on SS's toe: That's for making Collin do it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Prisoner

Sara and the girls didn't see much of Rhys after the authorities came and took Collin away. Sara had almost been sure that someone would've come and taken over the household since both of the older Bannacks were gone. Sara was glad that no one had shown up. Maybe others stay away because Rhys was still around.

She delivered Rhys' meals to his door on a tray. He ate alone and only came out to bathe and use the washroom. The only hostility they received from him was the dirty looks he threw at them if they saw him, so Sara wasn't too worried. She also gave the girls their freedom, only asking them to make their beds and keep their room relatively tidy.

Sara stood at the window over the sink looking out into the street. She was more hesitant to leave the children alone now that both of the older Bannacks were gone. She knew she was going to had to leave the house sometime before the food supplies ran out.

A throat was cleared behind her.

She turned around to find Rhys standing behind her with his head bowed down, determinedly staring at the floor.

"Rhys?"

The boy shifted before mumbling something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

The boy looked up a little bit and spoke a little bit louder, "When is my elder brother coming home?"

Sara let out a sigh, "I don't know."

"Is father really dead?"

"Yes."

The boy's eye twitched and his jaw tightened. Sara was at lost at what to do with the boy.

"This is all your fault," the boy mumbled.

Sara didn't have much time to react before the younger boy barrelled into her stomach and started to attack her. She reacted by grabbing the boy's hands to stop them from hitting her and focused on holding him still. He attempted to get some blows in but he soon dissolved into cries that rocked his small frame. He stopped fighting and just leaned into Sara while she started to firmly rub his back.

"Mom died. Dad's dead. N-now Collin's gone too!"

In Sara's world, there was a difference between 'died' and 'murder'. She began to wonder if Rhys even knew that his father killed his mother. She did know that this boy had been deprived of motherly love.

She may have been in danger, but she didn't feel like a prisoner at all when she got there and found those little girls in the state they were in. Now she knew that Rhys had been in the same state but with a different predicament. She knew what she needed to do.

"We're going to be alright. I won't leave you or your sisters alone," she said.

Rhys was quiet for a moment, considering her last statement. Then he said, "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

The girls, who were looked at the scene from the door, were so happy when they heard Sara say that. They took excited breaths of happiness, which Sara heard and waved them over to her and Rhys. The girls ran over and she used her arm to pull the two girls into the embrace with their brother. Rhys was uncomfortable for a moment, but then the feeling washed away when he felt an odd sense of security and decided that it was a good feeling.

Teyla refused to believe that she was a prisoner. She kept telling herself that there were no bars, no guards, and the front door was not locked. She could walk out of the place if she wanted to. Only problem was that she was probably not safe on the street. Therefore, if she was not safe, then her unborn baby was not safe either.

_John's_ baby was not safe.

Teyla had been there for two and a half months. Her belly was sticking out and partially reminded her of a deflated basketball that had been folded in half that John had brought back from Earth a while ago. She knew that later her belly would probably look like the basketball after John had blown it up within the next few months.

That thought did not console her. She knew that if she was going to scout around to find her sister-in-law and a way to get back to the Stargate that she was going to have to do so now.

Teyla found herself pulling a cloak from the clothes pile on and walking to the kitchen. None of the other women in the old church were paying much attention to her as she snuck a knife into the belt of her pants and making sure it was concealed under the cloak before she left the church altogether.

It was bright outside and it gave the town a warm, sandy glow. She could not feel the warmth however. The chills she felt from every look each man here gave her only added the rapidly growing cold inside her stomach. That cold had only meant one thing before, and it still means the same thing now.

There are Wraith coming to Quoteque. She needed to hurry and find her sister-in-law before they got there.

John Sheppard was an 'act first, think later' type of man. Ever since his team was sent back to Atlantis without so much as stepping through the door of the Quoteque gate room because of Collin Bannack case, he had been even more unstable. He put in numerous requests to just take 60 marines through the gate and take the girls – his girls – back by force. Elizabeth had firmly denied the request since John was obviously talking with his anger and not with his head. John had not been impressed since he was the commanding officer and should have the only say for military-style missions. Elizabeth was firm in her belief that this was not a military situation but a cultural one. It seemed that no matter what anyone said or did, John remained inconsolable.

It was like being held prisoner and being tortured. This was the worst possible form of torture in his mind. He could not see what was being done to his loved ones; his sister and his wife.

His _pregnant_ wife. His wife and his unborn baby.

John glared at the wall of his old single bedroom as if it was all its fault. Angrily, he lashed out and punched the wall. It crumbled apart around his fist and a mixture of dust and blood fell to the floor.

As if something snapped inside, John blinked and stepped away. He flinched and really looked at the wall and then down to his fist. It was a bloody mess. John's cheeks were wet from angry, hot tears. He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears and started down to the infirmary to get his fist looked at.

He may need it later.

* * *

Sara closed the door behind her. She told the kids not to answer the door if anyone came knocking while she was gone. She didn't want anymore problems now that Collin had been carried off.

_Walk fast; don't look at anyone in the eye._

Sara quickly walked to the market with her basket and pouch of money.

_Flour._

She could feel the cold looks the men on the street were giving her.

_Large eggs._

She stopped at the first booth that had large sacks of flour. She had an adequate amount measured out on the scale and she then she purchased it.

_Fresh vegetables._

She stopped next at a blanket where two little girls were selling their eggs. Sara bought a few large ones (roughly the size of her two fists put together), and a dozen small ones that looked like chicken eggs.

_Milk._

Sara could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She reached forward to grab a stock of a lettuce-like vegetable. She wrapped her hand around it and as a hand descended on her shoulder she spun around to attack to attack her pursuer.

"Sara, stop!"

Sara looked at her 'attacker'. It was none other than Teyla.

"Teyla?" Sara said with disbelief.

"Yes. It's me," Teyla said, eyes shining with happiness.

"Teyla!" Sara threw her arms around her sister-in-law.

The two girls cried with relief for a few moments before Sara quickly pushed away and motioned for Teyla to follow her. She quickly finished her shopping and led Teyla back to the house.

"Kids, I'm back!"

Teyla looked at Sara with confusion as the door was shut behind Sara. The pitter-pattering of feet caused her to look away to see three young kids come into the room.

"Sara, whose children are these?" Teyla asked.

Sara smiled and said, "I'm taking care of them. They're Collin Bannack's younger siblings."

Teyla felt hostile and said, "He is here?"

Sara sensed the angry betrayal from Teyla and immediately rectified the situation, "Collin's not the bad guy here. And he's not here either. We had a… problem… a few days ago."

"What kind of problem?" Teyla asked.

"Collin and his father got into a fight. He killed his father defending me and the girls. The authorities have taken him away. He is being held prisoner at the main building."

Teyla nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I can't get up there and find out what's going to happen either because… Well… I'm a woman," Sara said bitterly.

Teyla sighed, knowing the kind of feelings Sara was having.

A throat cleared behind them. The girls turned and say Rhys looking up at them.

"What's up, Rhys?" Sara asked.

Rhys looked between Sara and the new woman and said, "I can go up to the main building and find out."

Teyla furrowed her brows and asked, "Your government does not think less of you since you are a child?"

Rhys looked at Teyla and wasn't sure about her until Sara said, "It's okay, Rhys, she's my sister."

Rhys nodded and said, "My father and my older brother were both very influential in our government. I can go and asked for information."

Teyla and Sara's eyes brightened and Sara asked, "I would be eternally grateful if you could go and find out anything you can; about Collin, if they are going to do anything to us all here, and if the Atlantis team has been around."

Rhys thought about it for a moment before saying, "I shall go now."

Rhys pulled his long jacket on from the coat rack and walked out of the house. Teyla chose that time to give Sara "that look" which Sara was expecting. She turned to the two quiet girls and smiled, saying, "How about you girls go and play in your room while we talk out here. I'll bring you in a snack later okay?"

The girls nodded and hurried into their room and Sara turned back to Teyla.

"Rhys seems, different from other men on this world," Teyla pondered.

Sara smiled and said, "Rhys came around last night. He just needs open up a little bit more."

Teyla nodded. She started looking around, uncomfortable, before saying, "I sense the Wraith coming."

Sara paled and asked, "How long?"

"They are close, the coldness is very great," Teyla said sadly.

Sara looked nervously back at the door to the girls' room and then to the front door that Rhys went through.

"Not today, right?" Sara said fearing for Rhys safety.

Teyla shook her head but said, "Soon."

Sara looked around and said, "I could sure use my sidearm right about now."

"I assure you that I feel the same."

**Author's Notes**

**SS: Okay, so this took eighteen million years to post and I don't deserve your wonderful reviews. I'll be honest though and say I came and picked away at this a little bit every time I got a review.**

**I think I could've gotten a bit further if I just kept writing but then I started going off the 'prisoner' topic. "Prisoner" has become my lonely chapter title but it came to mind as I wrote this.**

**The wraith are coming, Teyla has joined Sara at the house, and Rhys is starting to loosen up.**

**Next time, you'll find out about what happens in the government building when Rhys does some recon and just how persistent John and the rest of SGA-1 can be.**


End file.
